super_lifeless_object_battlefandomcom-20200216-history
And His Name Is...
And His Name Is... is the second episode of Super Lifeless Object Battle, where one player was eliminated. During the competition, Team Flight Kites lose for the very first time. Plot Before the intro The episode starts when Laptop walks up to the screen. Laptop then stops and freaks out what happened to the assets. Jevron Freeman (Debut) then replies to Laptop and tells him that the isles change. Jevron then accidentally calls Laptop a dummy. Laptop ,however, had no clue to what Jevron called him. Laptop then questioned to what Jevron to what he exactly said. Jevron then lies to him that he said "nothing." Baysa (Debut) then cries out, Laptop. Laptop then finds Baysa and looks at her, surprisingly. Baysa then seemingly says Laptop again, but it's not actually her. The person who said Laptop turns out to be Book from Battle for Dream Island Again. Jevron then starts the, "stupid intro." Sushi's Debut Laptop announces that they're is a new contestant joining the show. He then tries to say his name, but then a John Cena clip appears. Bubble from Battle for Dream Island then appears in a technical difficulties screen. Laptop then announces that the new contestant is actually Sushi. Sushi then is excited for his debut, but then questoons who is, "that purple fruit lady," (Grape), which later reveals that Sushi and Grape have a crush on each other. Laptop then stops a conversation that Sushi was making. Choosing the Teams Since Glidey and Map we're winners of Tanks!, they'd get to choose the teams, but had to come up with a name first. Glidey came up with Team Flight Kites and Map came up with Team Navigator. Laptop then announces that they can now choose the teams. Glidey chooses Egg, Bowly, Hypey, and Chess Piece, while Map chooses Compass, Torch, Grape, and Sushi. Map then purposely says that she doesn't know what to pick so she can't choose Paper Plate. Glidey then had to pick Paper Plate instead. Timelimination Map wondered who was eliminated. Laptop replies, And then says that Paper Plate was eliminated. Paper Plate couldn't know why, but was transported to the Sanctum of Suckers with a laser anyway. The Contest After the elimination, Laptop says bye to his contestants to introduce Baysa the book. Baysa then teleports all the contestants with a lazer. Everyone, including Baysa, was in the office from Five Nights at Freddy's. Baysa then explained that they're in, "Five Nights at Freddy's 5." She really ment Five Nights at Freddy's 1, but actually said that because she hates Five Nights at Freddy's. Baysa then let's Phone Guy (who is literally a phone) explain the challenge. After "two as scared until he saw his team in the same place. Glidey the looked at the Team Flight Kites icon and grabs it. He then realises that he's in a different office. Map realises that too. Map then wonders where Torch was and then realises that she was eating Chica's pizza. Map then shot Chica with her shotgun. Torch said nothing at all. Sushi then came up with a plan. He said that by Map using her shotgun to kill the animatronics, she can use the gun to finish Night 1. Torch said that was a great idea, but didn't even know how she understand Sushi. Baguette from Brawl of the Objects appears and then says that she uses subtitdes to understand him. A video clip then appears with Boat from Brawl of the Objects breaking the 4th wall (kicking the 4th wall). Egg then let his team down by letting Bonnie into the office. All Team Flight Kites dies by him, while Team Navigator wins. Laptop then blames Map for causing the challenge to be short. Soundtrack Deaths * Chica: shot by Map's shotgun. * Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy: All shot by Map's shotgun. * Glidey, Egg, Hypey, Bowly, Chess Piece: All killed by Bonnie. Trivia *This is the first episode that is made with Microsoft Powerpoint 2007. *This is the second episode where a weapon is shown, which was a M1 shotgun. **This also reveals that Map owns a shotgun. Video Category:Episodes Category:Super Lifeless Object Battle